How's the Weather?
by Peter Pan the Facepaint
Summary: Wot? Three shippings in one story? Oh me   What happens when Yugi has a crush on Ryou, Ryou has an unknown crush on Yugi, Malik wants in, and a little  of a lot  of puppyshipping on the side? The best RomCom ever.
1. Oh Dat Yugi

Shelly: Warning. I don't own this. Well, I own the story, but not the characters or anything YuGiOh. I own the general story, though.

Joey: Nyehehe. And beware, there be monsters out here. And Heartshipping. And Puppyshipping. And another surprise. Later on.~ And Tea-bashing. And by that I mean makin fun of her. What did you think you sicko?

Seto: I love it when you get angry~ Now put your leash back on.

Joey: Nyeh :3

Shelly: This is a gift for LC. Enjoy~

"Bye, Grandpa!" Yugi skipped down the steps from the game shop and headed off to the school that everyone went to but never learned anything there. It was all card games, and motorcycles of the future, but that's a different story. In this particular story, a lot of things will change. When I say a lot, I mean a lot.

He walked down the concrete sidewalk, passing stores and kids playing Duel Monsters on outside tables. They really should be in school, but nobody really cared in Domino City. He skipped up the steps of the school building and ran up to his good friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Eh, Yugi," Joey greeted, ruffling his spiky hair, surprised it didn't stab through his hand…again. Yugi simply replied with a nod and a smile, looking around. "What are you lookin' for?" he asked, following his gaze. His eyes landed on the least suspected person. Ryou?

Tea looked in the direction the two boys were looking, and grimaced. "Why were you looking for Ryou, although it's obvious, but obviously I don't know much. Oh my womanly state~" So that was the end of that conversation. Yugi wouldn't answer, because she was a Tea. Nobody likes Tea. They only like tea.

So they all walked together to the non-educational school, of course, trading cards all the way. So when they arrived, there was a British boy waiting on the steps. (For it was only a 10-foot walk to the school from Yugi's house.) After a very awkward greeting, they all walked inside. They were all conveniently in the same class, so they sat in their little loner corner.

Meanwhile, about 5 feet away, Seto Kaiba was being a rich guy. In other words, he was eavesdropping on every word they said. And in other words, he was listening to Joey. In other words, he's a stalker. In other words, he was being a rich guy. Sounds fun right? hahaWRONG. He was simply being a sad little snob with no love life. Sounds sad right? hahaRIGHT.

So they went through 6 entire class periods and one lunch period of straight-up card games and a 5-minute lunch break. All in a musical montage. You had to have been there. It was awesome. So back on topic, on the ENTIRE 5-foot walk home, Yugi got blushy every time Ryou would talk, (who is that guy, anyway?) and Seto just followed Joey at a respectable distance, which was about 5 feet, because that's as far as he could get without walking in the opposite direction from school.

So they departed with bittersweet goodbyes which mostly consisted of tears and hugging. And see-ya-later's. So Yugi walked back into his game shop-house and completely ignored his grandpa's gifts of large stacks of trading cards that Yugi already had. After he was secure in his little boyish bedroom of his, he went straight to the phone.

*ring, ring* "Hello?" answered the slightly static-ified but mainly Ryou-ish voice.

"Lawl hi Bakura where's Ryo- wait never mind. Go away," Yugi demanded in a very baby-panda sort of way. With more force of course, he will be the one on- wait no.

"Oh shush. I'm in the middle of tea-time with Malik. YOU go away. I need to talk to Yami anyway about….nothing in particular. I just need to ask him a few questions," Bakura replied in his more or less baby-panda sort of way. More like a daddy panda. Or a grandpa panda. Maybe a grandma I don't really know. Something British.

"Questions about what?" Yugi questioned.

"How to kill- I MEAN WHAT TO GET HIM. You know, for his birthday."

"I don't believe you."

"Um…I give up. *strange whoosh noise* Yes?"

"Hai Ryou," insert kitty face here that Yugi knows full well Ryou won't see.

"Oh hello Yugi. What's going on? Did Yami pee on your pillow again?"

"What no…he did?"

"Never mind. So what's up?"

" :I "

"I see. Cool. I'm apparently having tea time." Insert Malik squeal.

"Oh… :I "

"Yeah it's not fun. Can I come over to your place?"

" :I ….YEAH."

Insert long and awkward cleaning and prepping montage. You had to have been there. It was awesome.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"*ding dong* "FRACK I'm not wearing pants."

Meanwhile, while Yugi was putting on pants, Ryou waited outside. "Hm… I wonder what those crashing noises are. I guess Yugi found out about his pillow… Oh well. I'm bored…." Suddenly, Yugi fell out the second-story window and on top of Ryou. (This is what I meant. LOL no.)

"Oh my god I saved your life! I guess you owe me dinner sometime heheh…" Behold, Yugi's sad attempt at a cover-up story for his epic fail.

"You didn't save my life you risked it…"

"… :I There was a grenade upstairs."

"Oh well in that case I should make you some pasta with a candlelit dinner."

" :I Okay."

Minutes later they ended up on the roof, it was suddenly night-time with a full moon, and they somehow hired a violinist. Nobody knows hot this happened and neither do they. Yugi just knew he liked it. "Wow, Ryou. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well Bakura's an idiot and Malik is who-knows-what. I need to know if I want to live. I also need to know other things but that's another story for another day," Ryou answered, twisting some spaghetti onto his fork. "So how's life been treating you?"

"Like I ran over its dog," he sullenly replied. "I've been having… problems… with…things," he hung his head. Ryou leaned forward with a concerned look.

"With what, Yugi? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone. No promises with Bakura, though. You never know when he's listening."

"Well, I'm having trouble with relationships. I can't find out if a certain person likes me or not," he answered. "Do you know any ways to tell?" Ryou found this as his chance for who-knows-what he was planning. I guess we'll find out, hm?

"Well, they find any chance at all to talk to you." Yugi nodded. "And they make you food." Yugi nodded again. "And they always give you good advice." Yugi nodded, a little more slowly. "They also have accents." Yugi just stared.

"Oh my god…"

"Yes, Yugi. Don't be too surprised."

"BAKURA LIKES ME!"

"What? He's never made you food ONCE in your life. God, Yugi it's so obvious. It's right in front of you. Literally."

"What- oh."

"Yes, Yugi."

"So the violinist has the hots for me. I KNEW something was up when he showed up randomly with a (very nice) bow. Wow, Gerald. I wouldn't have expected this from you. I didn't know you were like that."

"OH MY GOD, YUGI. IT'S ME, FOR BLOODY SAKES."

"What? Oh, that makes more sense."

"So. What do you think?"

"I think this is awesome that's what I was hoping."

"Oh goody :D"

Then they lived happily ever after. No, I'm kidding. That wouldn't make an interesting enough story. Let's back it up a bit to see what REALLY happened.

"Well, I'm having trouble with relationships. I can't find out if a certain person likes me or not," he answered. "Do you know any ways to tell?" Ryou found this a bit weird.

"Um…well. They… get all blushy around you, and…I don't know I've never liked someone or had someone like me. At least not yet… It could happen, and when it does, I'll tell you," Ryou answered, bit awkwardly, for all you people who couldn't tell.

_Haha, hey Ryou. Tell Yugi you think he's HOT, _Bakura commented.

_Shut the bloody hell up, _Ryou thought back.

_Hey Ryou. Hey Ryou, tell him you want to get into his PANTS._

_Shut UP Bakura. Don't make me do anything I'll regret._

_You don't have the balls._

_YOU don't have the balls._

_Well of course I won't have balls if YOU don't. I'm in YOUR body._

_This is really awkward shut up. _If one could think growl, he just did.

"RYOU," he heard Yugi scream. Ryou shook his head and looked back at Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi?" He asked, mentally punching Bakura in the face. If one could.

"I called your name 7 times. What's with you?" Ryou blushed and scratched his head…and little too hard. It was probably the anger…or his hands were just shaky.

"Oh, um, I was…never mind." He hugged his shoulders and blushed more. Yugi looked at him, his head cocked slightly to the side. Ryou looked up, only to see the cute expression and blush more.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, Yugi had an epiphany. He was blushing, and had made him a candlelit dinner. And had a violinist. All of this under the moonlight. It was a…he couldn't even think the word. But he could say it.

"Date."

"What?"

"Um….May 2. That's the date."

"Of what?"

"Of…today."

"It's November 12."

"Oh." Yugi blushed at his stupidity. He had the excuse, though. He was the one that actually liked the boy sitting in front of him. Ryou had mixed feelings, as far as Ryou knew. And Yugi only thought Ryou liked him, but Gerald was oblivious of it all. Confusing, right? Not really.

Ryou leaned his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. He has no clue what was going on with his poor clueless little British mind of his. Not that British people are clueless…I mean that he is clueless, and is British. Totally different.

Yugi just twiddled his fingers. "Um, wanna come to my room and we could do homework? I need help with my math. Yami normally helps me with my homework, but he sucks at math. He only knows History, the Egyptian part, and Science, the robotics part which makes duel monsters come to life. Other than that, he's useless." Ryou agreed and followed Yugi to his room.

In Yugi's room, Yugi sat on his bed while Ryou sat at the desk. They didn't even bother pulling out their homework, because the teachers never checked it anyway. In fact, sometimes the teachers didn't even show up. Nobody cared. They were busy playing card games.

"So Ryou, what do you think about the weather?"

"It's…nice."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Weather is…cool."

"Yeah."

_Hey Ryou, hey Ryou. Tell Yugi you wanna have his babies~_

_That's not even possible! We're both boys!_

_You're a boy?_

_Oh my god Bakura. If you want to know, look down. But don't…it's my body._

"Ryou. You're spacing out again," Yugi said, quite loudly. Out of the blue, Bakura took over for only a split second, and the two hikaris found their lips pressed together. Ryou didn't even pull away, mostly because he couldn't. Yugi had his hand behind Ryou's head, holding him there. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling Yugi's warm breath against his cheek. Ryou opened his mouth, and he felt Yugi's breath on his lips.

And the feelings were mutual. Yugi was enjoying this as much as Ryou was, if not more. He tangled his fingers into Ryou's soft silver hair and licked his lips. He heard Ryou sigh, so he took it as an invitation. He slipped his tongue against the other hikari's and heard him moan slightly. He liked this. He liked it a lot. He liked it too much.


	2. Money, Money, Money

Seto: I, neither anyone else from YuGiOh, belong to Shelly.

Me: That's right~ although the story itself is property of me. Enjoy chapter 2! It's a short one, but it's something, right?

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Yugi, how was your night?" Tristan asked as the gang walked to school. Yugi smiled, recalling his little adventure from the night before. After what happened when we left off, they had continued on for a while, and fell asleep in Yugi's room. They had to wake up early and walk to Ryou's house to grab some clean clothes, and went back to Yugi's house until they had to leave for school.

"It was pretty boring. I ate some cereal, and then did homework."

"What homework?" asked Tea. They ignored her comment, not that they did homework.

"Anyway, where's Joey?" Yugi asked, looking around. "He should have been here." The group looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. Then out of nowhere, Joey ran up to them, panting. "Oh my god, Joey, what's your problem?"

"He's after me, Yug. He's after me!" Joey panted. Tea pulled out her trusty Friendship Water and handed it to Joey to get his breath back. After gulping down the entire bottle of water, he explained everything. "I needed money, so Seto lent me a thousand bucks. I told him I didn't need that much, but he insisted. He said I could pay him back gradually over the course of a year."

"Well don't you have an entire year?" Tristan questioned.

"He lent me the money three years ago."

"Oh."

So after a quick scolding from Tea, and a lecture about friendship and My Little Ponies, they were off to school at a run, where the safety of teachers could keep them from Kaiba's wrath. Not that there were many teachers at the school, but there were some, so it helped. After running up the front steps of the school, and barely reaching the door, Seto's car pulled up and he ran up the steps after them and grabbed Joey by the arm.

"You dog, you owe me that money, and you're repaying me one way or another," Seto growled, pulling him one inch from his own face by the collar of his shirt. "I don't care if you starve for the next year, you're getting me that cash."

"B-but you're the one that gave me that much! I only needed enough to pay for my food that month! And you're rich, a thousand is nothing to you!" Joey spat back. He wriggled in Seto's grip, but he didn't loosen his clutch. Seto pushed Joey against the wall of the school building.

"I don't give a horse's rear end about the amount. I just want my money. So you're going to give it to me by the end of this week, or you're paying me back the hard way," Seto growled, centimeters away from Joey's face. He then let go and sauntered into the school building.

"What's his deal? It's been five years, and NOW he brings it up." Joey pouted, arms crossed against his chest. "I need the money more than he does." He leaned against the wall, and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the ground. "What does he need it for?"

Tristan and Tea sat next to him. "Well I think you should just pay him back so he doesn't make it a bigger deal later on." Tristan commented.

"Well I can't pay him back in a week! I guess I'll have to pay him back the hard way, whatever that is."

"Physical labor?" Ryou guessed, talking for the first time that morning. Joey shrugged. "Well we ought to get to class. We can play card games," he suggested.

"Nyeh, I'll stay out here," Joey said, waving them away. They all went inside, and about 30 seconds later, Seto came back outside. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"I told the office you got sick, and that I would take you home," he said bluntly. "I know you won't get the money by the end of the week."

"Yeah, you're right okay? I guess I'll just pay the hard way," Joey admitted.

"So is that your final answer?"

"What?"

"Is that it? Are you saying you're going to do it the hard way?"

"…Yes."

Seto smirked and gestured to his car. "Actually, this is a fairly easy way of paying me back."

Joey stood up, confused, and followed him to his car.


	3. CONFESSIONS :0

**Shelly: I gave Joey his Brooklyn accent! I couldn't find out how to type it earlier… but I figured out a way! When there's a will, there's a way, and I found a way.**

**Kaiba: It's kind of weird… in a cute way…**

**Joey: Nyeh**

"He did what?"

Joey was holding his head in his hands, covering his face while leaning his elbows on the desk. It was the next day, and the gang was huddled around the desk Joey was sulking at.

"Do I have t' repeat myself?" Joey's muffled voice said through his hands.

"No. I get it… I think…" Yugi fidgeted with his sleeve and thought it over. He had seen Kaiba do some pretty weird stuff, but nothing like this. "So… you owed him money…so… he made you pay him back with a… date. I don't fully understand why, though."

"What's there not t' get? He has a creeper crush on me, Yug'. It's… creepy!"

"Duh… Why does he like you? What is there to like?" Tristan asked fairly stupidly, earning an angry frown from the scarred blonde.

"Well I guess this means you're his puppy," Yugi giggled, making Ryou and Tristan laugh.

"I don't get it." Tristan popped Tea on the head.

"C'mon guys, this is serious. I don't want t' be Kaiba's lapdog."

"Pfft, lapdog."

"Shut up Yug'."

Ryou fiddled with his fingernails and looked over at Yugi. "Um… now that we seem to be confessing things…."

"What?" Joey questioned, looking up from his hiding place. Yugi looked at Ryou with a nervous grin, giving him permission to go on. After a moment of silence, Joey was getting impatient. "What, what is it?" the blonde repeated.

"We're kind of…uh…" Ryou tried to continue, unable to find the right words. Yugi thought for a moment as well.

"In a relationship," Yugi finished for his partner. Ryou nodded, looking down at his sneakers.

"Well… that was unexpected…"

**Shelly: Sorry it was short~ I just had to end it there. I wasn't going to end it with something like- "Yugi looked down at his shoes as well. 'Yeah. We had a fancy dinner and made out. It was fun.'" Not happening. Sorry. I find those endings lame.**

**Joey: And this way I get the last word!**

**Seto: You're just lucky I wasn't in the classroom.**


End file.
